We Are Not Insane!
by CrazyRedQueen
Summary: Drakken and Shego are mistakenly sent to Arkham Asylum after going to Gotham and getting caught by the 'Big Bad Bat'. How are they going to get out of this one?
1. Chapter One

**We Are Not Insane**

 **Summary: Shego and Drakken are mistakenly taken to Arkham Asylum in Gotham after another ridiculously failed plot to take over the world. Not good.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, at all. All rights go to Disney, of course.**

Chapter One:

"Get your hands off me! Do you know who I am?!" Shouted a confused and enraged Doctor Drakken. Currently, he wae being escorted to the back of a police van by men wearing typical police armour. Two of the men had hold of his elbows as his wrists were cuffed in front of him.

He was roughly shoved inside the back of the van, where he fell face first, hitting his face on the floor. He immediately stood back up and turned around only to have a yelling Shego thrown into him. They both fell to the floor again before the doors were closed.

They were consumed by darkness, the only source of light coming from Shego's now lit hands. She looked at her boss, who was sat beside her, in disbelief, "who are these goons? Where's GJ?" She asked. Drakken looked at her, shrugging his shoulders as he took in the events of the last hour.

oOoOoOo

Drakken and Shego had recently come to an infmaous city called Gotham to collect some parts for the self-proclaimed Doctor's latest plot.

They had picked up the pieces around an hour ago and loaded them in the trunk of their hover car when suddenly Doctor Drakken told Shego to take a sharp left towards a large tower.

Shrugging and obeying, she did as she was told for once, heading for the large metal structure with loads of wires connected to it and heading in different directions for miles.

The structure was on top of a large building so Shego made short work of avoiding any windows so they wouldn't be seen, and floated up next to the tower.

Drakken dangerously leaned out of the hover car, holding out his recently bought mobile phone.

Shego didn't know what he was doing but she left him to it, knowing it would fail sooner or later due to a certain red headed teen and her buffoon of a sidekick.

Just as the bars displayed on the screen of his mobile were about to reach their peak, a grappling hook flew out of no where and hit the device out of his hand.

Confused, Shego leaned over the edge of the hover car slightly and looked for the owner of the grappling hook. There was no one below them so she settled back, preparing to leave, when Drakken yelled out in surprise. She looked at him and saw him getting pulled out of the car by a black figure in a cape.

She watched as they both disappeared below the car and landed on the roof of the building. For a moment she merely watched as her boss was getting pummelled by the man... thing, before she sighed and jumped out of the car, landing a couple of feet away from them both.

The man wearing a mask and cape left Drakken on the floor, most likely deciding he'd been beaten enough, before focussing on her. She saw he showed a moment of reluctance before pouncing towards her.

She mimicked his movements with her own as she moved backwards, lighting up her hands with her plasma and shooting it at him. He dodged out of the way, only being hit by a few of the bolts, before advancing towards her.

He reached towards his belt, opening one of the pockets, and suddenly throwing something towards her. The spinning thing hit her in the forehead and she was momentarily stunned before getting tackled.

As she hit the floor she lit up her hands in defense, grabbing hold of the man's shoulders when she saw the odd looking handcuffs he took out of his belt. The man seemed to show no discomfort at the fact her glowing, plasma hands were placed upon his shoulders.

One side of the handcuffs was snapped on to her left wrist as she wondered how he could be unaffected by her plasma. She looked to her wrist and stared at the bat-shaped handcuff. Her other wrist was pulled closer to her left one so he could cuff her.

Coming back to her senses, she kicked the odd man in his... sensitive area, and yanked her wrist away to punch him in the jaw. As she was about to make contact, the man was thrown off of her by her boss. Funny, she thought he might have been weeping on the floor at being beaten to a pulp.

oOoOoOo

Long story short, both Shego and Doctor Drakken had both been beaten to a pulp by the man, whose name they learned was Batman, and had to wait on the side walk with the stupid man for the GCPD to arrive and take the to Lord knows where.

Yep, they didn't know where they were going. All the knew is they had been found by some guy named Batman and arrested by Gotham City Police Department.

So, they assumed they were going to prison but in a city as shady as this one, one could only hope.

_

A/N: Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think! Should I continue?? Should I do more DC/ KP crossovers?


	2. Chapter Two

**We Are Not Insane!**

Chapter Two:

Kim Possible sat at her desk at the back of the classroom next to her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable's, desk. She leant on her hand, falling asleep. She hated classes with Mr Barkin, they were always so boring. She knew she should pay attention, but his voice always droned on and on and on and _beep beep beep-beep!_ The sound of her Kimminucator dragged her from her sleep and her head fell off her arm, making it slam against her desk. There were a few laughs from her classmates as she went bright red with embarrassment.

She lifted her head up, reaching for her Kimminucator and pulling it out of her pocket. She saw the face of one of her best friends, Wade. He was frantically typing away at his keyboard and the glare of his computer screen shone brightly on his face as her squinted at it. "What's the sitch, Wade?" She questioned as he continued typing away. He looked away from the computer screen for a second before looking back, "I just got word Drakken and Shego have been admitted to an asylum for the criminally insane. That's not the worst thing either, it's not even in Middleton, Upperton, or Lowerton. It's in a city called.. Gotham?" He told her as his eyebrows furrowed. Kim's eyebrows did the same as she looked to Ron who was... who was still asleep. She sighed as she told Wade they'd talk more in a minute.

She grabbed her bag and woke Ron up, explaining the situation, before they both made their way to the classroom door. As she and her boyfriend were about to leave, Barkin stepped in front of them, "where do you think you're going, Possible?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest trying to seem like an important authority figure. "We've gotta go, Mr Barkin, it's important," she told him as he frowned down at her, "I promise we'll be back as soon as possible," she said, whilst she and Ron moved around him to walk out of the classroom.

They arrived outside of the school and Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. Wade appeared on the small screen just as he pressed enter on his keyboard with an air of finality. He finally turned to look at the screen and smiled at Kim and Ron, "so, tell us about this asylum, Wade," she requested, moving the strap of her backpack into a more comfortable position. "Gladly," he said and turned back to his computer screen, "the asylum is called The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, but people call it Arkham Asylum or just Arkham for short. It was founded by a man called Armadeus Arkham, but it's now directed by his nephew, Jeremiah Arkham. It houses the criminally insane, like, big time villains. Even bigger than Drakken or Dementor. And they're more insane than the, too," he laughed at this before going back to what he had found out about the asylum. "For being an asylum for the criminally insane, its security is poor. Patients escape almost monthly and they aren't heard from or readmitted for months, sometimes years. The patients are deemed extremely dangerous, like, unredeemable, psychopathic dangerous," he finished off, sitting back in his chair and looking to Kim and Ron.

Both held an unreadable expression on their faces, though they both seemed to be thinking the same thing. "What do we do? I mean, we can't exactly leave them in an insane asylum. No matter what they've done they don't deserve to be left with a bunch of psychopaths," Kim spoke, looking between Ron and Wade, unsure of what they should do. "But, KP, aren't Drakken and Shego psychopaths too? I mean, what grown man and woman's enemy is a highschooler? What man and woman go around and tries to take over the world?! Pyschopaths!" He exclaimed, exaggerating his point by frantically waving his arms around. Kim and Wade just looked at him and sighed. They looked back at each other, "your ride is on its way, you both need to check this place out and try and get Drakken and Shego outta there. We'll talk more when you arrive in Gotham," he signed off with the click of a button.

True to his word a large plane arrived seconds after his departure.


	3. Chapter Three

**We Are Not Insane!**

Chapter Three:

Six guards and two prisoners walked down the dark corridor in silence, the only sound was their shoes on the concrete floor. The first prisoner, Shego, tried pulling her arms from the grasp of one of the guards, only to have him tighten his grip. "Let me go, you buffoon!" She growled at him as she tried to get more distance between them. He merely laughed at her struggling and pushed her forward a little.

There was a cackling from their right and both the guard and Shego turned their heads to see her boss, and now fellow inmate, Drakken, laughing at her. She snarled in his direction and tried to get to him and burn is sorry, blue... butt, only to have both her handcuffs and the guard restrict her movements. This only made him laugh more at her expense and further angered her.

Just as she was about to use her plasma to permanently wipe the smile from his face, they arrived at a long corridor full of cells. They were all made of glass, _probably bullet proof_ , Shego thought. Every one of them came with a bed with a thin mattress and blanket, a toilet, sink, and a single book. That book being _How To Be The Perfect Prisoner In Your Local Asylum_. Drakken frowned at the prison's harsh attempt at humour and allowed himself to be led into one of the cells.

He sat down on the bed and sighed, regretting the decision to ever go to the lousy city that was Gotham. He looked up and saw Shego was in the cell across from him. He soon came to the realisation, after looking at the other cells as much as he could from his position, that this prison didn't house male and female prisoners in different areas like they did in Middleton. Sighing for the second time since being put in there, he grabbed the book and decided he would try and pass the time.

Not long after he started to read, two of the guards who had lead him and Shego there came back. One went to Shego and the other to him. The guard stood outside his cell for a couple seconds, doing nothing, before sighing really loudly and saying in a monotonous voice, "you need to come with us to get your prison uniforms and ID's, along with your medical examination," he said, and Drakken could honestly say he looked done with his job, as if it took great effort to even get up in the morning. "Fine, fine!" Drakken responded, throwing the book on the bed, "but only because I need a change of clothes and Shego hasn't washed this one," he continued as he got up off the bed and walked towards the cell door.

As the guards were putting the handcuffs on, he heard Shego say, "I heard that, you moron! And I'm not your maid, I'm your sidekick!" Followed by a muttered, "you're lucky I don't toast you right now."

* * *

The two villains were lead to another corridor, only this one had doors instead of cells. Drakken was taken into one of the rooms whilst the guard assigned to Shego took her into another.

Inside the rooms there was a lot of medical equipment over a bunch of counters. There was a sink that had a colourful sign above it that read "Wash your hands!" He made a face of disgust at all of the colour used on it and took a seat on the medical bed.

Minutes later a woman came running in wearing a white coat, white blouse, black trousers and shoes, and glasses. She had her black hair tied up in a messy bun that looked as if she had run all the way to the asylum from wherever she lived. She took a seat on one of the chairs by the desk and took a moment to breathe. Drakken raised an eyebrow at her behaviour whilst in front of a potentially dangerous prisoner and wondered if it was normal here.

When the nurse was finished, she looked up and noticed he was sat on the bed. She looked like she'd only just realised he was there. _Maybe it isn't normal behaviour then,_ he jokingly thought. The nurse subtly straightened out her uniform before walking towards him to start his mandatory examination.

Half an hour later he and Shego were both outside the medical rooms, sat silently before they were to go get their prison uniforms. "My nurse thought I was undead because of my pallor," Drakken said, staring at the floor. Shego laughed at how shocked he looked and told him, "that's a compliment."


	4. Chapter Four

**We Are Not Insane**

Chapter Four:

Shego lay on her cell bed in silence, ignoring the persistent _psst_ 's from her boss. He sat on the floor of his cell by the glass, hands around his mouth, practically spitting on it trying to get her attention.

Eventually, when she couldn't take anymore of it, she turned to him and whisper-yelled, "what?! What could you possibly need right now?!" He looked at little hurt at her aggressiveness for a moment before remembering she's always like that. "Well, I mean, I was just wondering how we're gonna get out of here. All the guards have guns, you could never get both of us past, even with your powers," he helpfully pointed out. She put a hand to her chin as her eyebrows creased in thought, "I know, I'm thinking of something. We'll be out soon, though," she reassured him as he walked back over to his own bed.

oOoOoOo

p style="text-align: left;"A couple of hours later, at around 12pm, the Arkham guards came down the hallway swiping their cards outside each prisoner's cells. There was around ten guards, a guard for each prisoner. The prisoners stepped a foot out of their cells before 'gently' being grabbed by their assigned guards. "Hey, watch where you're puttin' your hands, hot stuff," Shego told her guard after he grabbed her elbow too hard. He merely grunted at her in response before telling her, "watch what you say or you ain't gettin' any rec time this week." She quieted after that, not wanting to risk the time she got outside her cell.

The guards led them down a series of corridors towards a big-ish room that had a couch, a TV (covered by a metal cage), a table where one could play a board game, and a few books on a table. All things were bolted to the floor for the safety of the prisoners, of course.

Shego and Drakken simultaneously heaved a great sigh and made their way to the couch to watch TV. They had an hour in the 'rec room', as the guards told them it was called, and they were determined to spend it being as anti-social as possible. They wouldn't talk to anyone, excluding each other, and that's how they would spend the duration of their time there until they broke out.

For the duration of their time, they sat and watched _Looney Tunes_ on the rec room TV, laughing at the _Bugs Bunny_ and _Daffy_ like children, until a blonde haired girl and red headed, green skinned woman came up to her and Drakken and stood in front of the TV. Shego and Drakken looked away to stare at the women that had blocked their view of their, now favourite, TV show.

"Do you mind? We're trying to watch TV," Drakken told the blonde and made a quick gesture for them to move out of the way. The blonde pouted for a moment before turning to her red-headed companion, " _Reeed_ ," she whined, "tell 'em I just wanna watch _Looney Tunes_ with 'em and to scoot over," she practically begged her, putting her hands together and making puppy dog eyes. The green skinned woman, however, only raised a perfect eyebrow, and told her, "no, Harley, we're here to get the remote so we can watch the gardening channel." the girl, Harley, nodded enthusiastically and turned to the duo on the couch.

"'Givver' the remote, freaks, or we'll make ya," she told them, assuming a pose which Shego thought was supposed to make her look bigger. "Freaks?" Shego repeated in disbelief, "your friend is green!" Harley's mouth dropped open whilst the red-head, Red, Harley had called her, rose an eyebrow again as she gave Shego a once over. "Pammy ain't a freak! And you're green too, missy!" Harley defended and Drakken turned to her, lifting up a hand, "she's got a point, you know."

"Shutup, Great Blue," Harley said, and Drakken and Shego involuntarily shuddered at the memory of Warmonga. That day had been a mess. "Listen here, _Harley_ ," Shego started, standing up and pointing the remote at her, "we were here first and we're watching _Looney Tunes_ so unless you and your gal-pal here want to watch it with us, I suggest you leave and don't bother us again," she finished as she put her hands on her hips. Harley glared at her before she turned back to her friend, asking, "hey, Ivy, what do you reckon the chances of winning a fight against her are?" Ivy looked Shego up and down once more then replied, "I don't know, Harl, we've only just met her but she seems pretty confident so I'd say around 50/50," after finishing, she saw Harley's face light up and she sighed, knowing talking her out of fighting this new girl was near impossible.

She heard Harley yell "good enough for me!" Just before practically pouncing on the other woman and throwing them both to the floor. She shook her head as she watched the two tussle on the floor of the rec room. The other woman seemed pretty strong but with Harley's physique enhancements from her serum, Harley now had the upper hand. "Shego!" Yelled the blue man who had previously been silent during Harley's and his friend's argument. _Shego_ , she thought, _I'll have to do some research later_.

She took a seat next to him as the fight continued. The guards saw this thing nearly every day, they'd let it go on until there was a winner. Right now the other woman, Shego, was winning and was throwing some serious punches and... biting? emGia, she's biting Harley! /emShe thought to herself in disbelief. "What the hell?! This chick is biting me!" She heard Harley yell at the same time and chuckled a little./p

"Whoo! Go, Shego! Give her some! Pretend she's Kim Possible!" The blue man encouraged Shego. She thought the name Kim Possible sounded familiar and she furrowed her brows, trying to remember who it was. Before she could remember, however, the woman's hands glowed green at what the blue man had shouted. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight. Shego was now pulling back her arm and going for a KO punch on Harley. Unfortunately for her, Harley did a backflip out of the way of the woman's punch, shouting out, "that's more like it, Green!" Shego growled at her and started throwing her green plasma at her as she easily flipped and twisted away.

In the chaos, the rec room was getting destroyed. Tables were burned to ash, the TV was blasted off the wall, there was soot and ash all over the walls. Prisoners were huddled in corners around the room and the guards were watching in disbelief from behind the bullet proof glass. Even Ivy and Drakken had moved over to a safer area to avoid getting burned by Shego's plasma.

"What the hell is that?" Ivy asked Drakken as she watched Harley barely avoid getting hit. Drakken ducked as Harley flew over his and Ivy's heads, followed by a bolt of plasma. "That.. that would be Shego's green burn-y stuff. Avoid getting hit, it burns," he told her, as if what he had said was helpful in any way whatsoever. Ivy plainly looked at him, sighing, "well, can you get her to stop? That's my friend and if she gets hurt, your little girlfriend will regret it,"

"Girlfriend?! Shego isn't my girlfriend! She's my sidekick!" Drakken squealed. Ivy sighed once more before slowly getting up and making her way over to a broken table in another corner of the room. Keeping her eyes on Shego and Harley, she crouched down and picked up a large piece of it, checking to make sure it wasn't going to fall apart when she used it. She swore she saw the guards eat some popcorn.

She carefully stood up, still watching her friend and the new inmate, and made quick effort to stay behind Shego. When she was behind her, she stopped throwing the green fire stuff and almost turned around before Ivy hit her across the head with the wood, effectively knocking her out. She thudded to the floor, arms splayed out and an already growing red mark on her temple.

Harley stopped bouncing around and softly landed to the floor. She, along with Drakken, made her way over to Ivy and Shego. "You didn't have to knock her unconscious!" Drakken exclaimed, gesturing to Shego on the floor. Ivy merely looked at him in a 'what else would I have done?' Way. The blue scientist pouted before looking down at his sidekick.

"Gee, thanks, Red," Harley said to her best friend, hugging her, only to be pushed off. She frowned for a second before lighting up again when Ivy replied, "you're welcome, Harls."

 **A/N: I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that the book that's in their cells isn't a real book, of course. I made it up in an attempt to be funny. Also, sorry for the long chapter this time. I try and keep them short because then I can write more chapters without covering everything in one chapter.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter. Please R &R, it lets me know you like my story and want to read more.**


	5. Chapter Five

**We Are Not Insane!**

 **A/N: I'm not sure how the entrance of Arkham is, but from what is shown on the Animated Series, there's just huge double doors, so I'm working with that.**

Chapter Five:

Kim and Ron rode in the jet, sent by their friend, in silence whilst they put on their outfits. They had a plan for checking out the Asylum. They would both wear disguises to gain entrance (which they were putting on, on the jet), and they would tell the guards that they were there to make sure the Asylum was 'safe' enough for the prisoners- from what they had been told about the prison, that should get the guards on edge- all the while avoiding the owner as they wandered around looking for Drakken and Shego.

Wade would hack into the systems, while they kept up the façade, to try and find out where his best friends' enemies were being kept to try and make their job a bit easier.

The jet slowly came to a stop about a mile away from the infamous asylum. Kim cheerily thanked the driver as she and her boyfriend exited the vehicle. "Oh, it's no problem! I mean, it's the least I could do after you saved my town from those out of control monkeys!" He replied to her thanks. Kim smiled and waked as she reached the ground, "it was nothing!" She shouted over the sound of the engines.

The pilot smiled and closed the doors to the jet, as he took off. Kim and Ron covered their ears against the sound and their air whipped up into their faces. Once the jet had almost disappeared into the distance, the duo removed their hands from their ears and smiled nervously at one another at what they now had to do.

"Okay, KP, you ready?" Ron asked nervously whilst pulling at the collar on the button-up shirt he had put on. She moved his hand away from his collar in order to stop him creasing it, and chuckled at his anxiety, "don't worry, Ron, we'll be fine," she informed him and started to walk off in the direction of the infamous asylum. Ron nodded to himself as he stood in the middle of the street like a moron before running to catch up to her.

* * *

They reached the entrance to the long, winding road that lead to the prison and their mouths dropped open in shock, "we've gotta walk all the way up there?!" Ron exclaimed, "aw man, KP, why couldn't you have brought your car?" He started making his way up the road, Kim following dejectedly behind him for once.

Twenty minutes later, they finally arrived at the doors to Arkham. Their legs ached and they were panting. Even after years of fighting villains (well, Kim fighting villains), the walk up that long road had tired them.

After catching their breath and stretching their legs, they were ready to enter Arkham. Kim and Ron both checked their fake ID cards pinned to their chests and straightened the blazers they were wearing. Kim quickly put her hair into a loose bun at the back of her head and put on some old fashioned (and ugly, in Ron's opinion) glasses.

Now that they were ready, Kim took a deep breath and knocked the huge knocker on the door. It took only a few moments until a pair of guards opened the doors. They both stood with guns in their hands and safety helmets on. Kim and Ron looked at each other and gulped nervously.


	6. Chapter Six

**We Are Not Insane**

Chapter Six:

"Why can't I see her? She did nothing wrong!"

"We already explained this. Your little 'sidekick' is in confinement until tomorrow."

"But she didn't start the fight! That crazy blonde woman did!"

"We know. And Harley Quinn is in confinement, too. They will both be let out tomorrow around breakfast."

Dr Drakken huffed and threw his arms up in the air. He turned around and angrily stomped back over to his cot and sat down.

oOoOoOo

At 4pm, Drakken was distraced from the book he had been given when the sound of three voices reached his ears. He looked up out of curiousity but couldn't see anything so he threw his book down and walked over to the glass wall keeping him in the dank cell.

Oddly enough two of the voices sounded familiar to him. One was male and the other was female. He desperately racked his brain, but couldn't seem to think of whom the voices belonged to.

He waited impatiently for the owners of the voices to reach his assigned corridor.

When they did, it was suddenly clear who the two people were. Kim Possible and her buffoon of a sidekick! She was probably there to gloat at him and Shego. Coming to make sure he was _definitely_ in an asylum full of loonatics.

His archnemesis and her sidekick were being led by an orderly down the dimly lit corridor and being shown God-knows-what. In all honesty, the orderly looked kind of... nervous?

Eventually, the orderly, Kim, and the buffoon were about to pass his cell until the sidekick glanced at his cell then stopped to get a better look. Drakken hadn't said anything because he didn't think he could handle the embarrassment of them gloating.

"And who's this, then?" The buffoon questioned in a sort of... snobby voice and walked towards him. Kim and the orderly turned to see who he was referring to. His nemesis nearly smiled but kept her composure and she too walked towards his cell a bit.

"Oh, him. He's one of the new patients here. Got referred a couple of days ago and already him and his little girlfriend have gotten into trouble. He's lucky he didn't get sent to confinement like his girlfriend," the orderly informed.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend," Drakken sneared. The orderly merely smiled at his annoyance.

"What did they do?" Kim questioned.

"His girlfriend got into a fight with Harley Quinn. She's lucky Quinn didn't eat her up alive. This one," he said, pointing at Drakken, "just stood by and cheered his little girlfriend on," the orderly shook his head. "It was only when Quinn's friend, Poison Ivy, stepped in and knocked his girlfriend unconcious that we could go in and take both girls to solitary confinement. And... I should not be telling you this. This'll just give us a bad rep." Kim and the buffoon chuckled.

"No you shouldn't," Kim affirmed.

"Who's his 'girlfriend'?" The buffoon asked, using his fingers to make quotation marks.

"Some chick named Shego. We don't know her real name so we just put that on her records. She's pretty dangerous, I gotta say. She's almost as athletic as Quinn and her hands glow!"

"Define 'glow', please," Kim requested, though Drakken knew she already knew from personal experience.

"Well they light up with some kind of green plasma stuff. Half of the rec room got destroyed when she and Quinn got into a fight." Kim jotted down some fake notes on a piece of paper attached to a clipboard and _hmm_ -ed.

"May I ask, why did this man and Shego get brought in? He doesn't look very hostile to me," Kim said. The orderly had the decency to look a little skeptical as Drakken smiled at him, waiting for him to answer.

"I'm not sure, Miss. The Batman called the GCPD and got him brought in and didn't say why. We don't question the Bat, he brings in people he thinks are deemed dangerous or unstable and the doctors and nurses just treat them. The doctors know why he's here, but not us.

"Him and his girlfriend haven't had their first therapy session yet. They have it tomorrow after breakfast. It's one on one before they can have group therapy."

From his position, Drakken could see Kim had written down _BATMAN_ on her sheet. It was obvious she didn't know who Batman was either so she was going to investigate further.

"If you don't mind, orderly, my partner and I would like to speak to this patient alone."

"I-I don't know if I'm allowed to leave visitors alone with patients, Miss."

"I'm not a visitor," Kim reminded and held her card to show the orderly. After a second thought, the man nodded and walked back the way he had come after telling Kim and the buffoon he'd be in thr other corridor.

When he was gone, Kim and the buffoon immediately turned to Drakken and stared at him with a hint of disappointment as if her were just some disobedient child.

"What?" He snarled and crossed his arms.

"Okay, who's Batman?" Kim sighed.

"How should I know? He just showed up, pummeled me and Shego on a rooftop, and some cops brought us here to this looney bin!" Drakken waved his arms about for extra emphasis.

"Did Shego really get sent to solitary confinement?" The buffoon questioned.

"Yes!" Drakken laughed. "She really kicked ass!"

"Alright, alright!" Kim interrupted.

"Why are you here anyways?" Drakken asked them.

"We came to see what was going on. Wade got an alert that you and Shego had been sent to some place called Arkham Asylum and we were just checking it out."

"So are you going to spring us? Even sending us back to Middleton would he a blessing! Anything, just get us out of here!" Drakken put his hands on the glass and pressed his face up against it, determined to show the two how desperate he was.

"I don't know. This place doesn't seem too bad. Maybe this is where you and Shego belong," Kim tapped her chin with her finger and pretended to give it some thought. Just then, all the lights in the corridor flickered and manical laughter could be heard from somewhere else in the Asylum. "Okay, maybe it's a little bad."

"Please, Kim! You have to get us out of here!" Drakken pleaded. Literally pleaded.

"Okay! Okay. But you'll have to give us some time. It won't be easy." Kim finally gave in. She and Ron were going to break their two most hated people out of an Asylum.

"Yes, well, I knew you'd agree anyway. Now run along, kids," Drakken made a dismissive gesture with his hand and turned back to his cot.

Kim and Ron sighed and turned to go find the orderly. Breaking Dr Drakken and Shego out of Arkham wasn't even the weirdest thing they had done.


	7. Chapter Seven

**We Are Not Insane!**

Chapter Seven:

The next day, Drakken woke up to loud shouts and annoyed groans coming from outside his cell. He blinked open a bleary eye to see what was going on and saw guards walking back and forth the corridor and waking up the inmates.

Drakken groaned and defiantly turned over to face the cold, concrete wall when a guard came towards his cell and started tapping on the glass with his baton.

"Get up, inmate!" The guard ordered when Drakken just pulled the thin blanket over his head. With effort, Drakken sat up and threw the blanket on the floor in anger.

"Oh alright, alright," he muttered as he put his hands through a slot in the door to be handcuffed. Once handcuffed, the guard unlocked the door using a keycard.

When all the prisoners had been woken up, handcuffed, and let out of their cells, the guards started leading them all down the long corridors.

When, three minutes later, they still hadn't reached their destination, Drakken groaned in annoyance and at how tired he was. "Where are we going?" He growled.

"To the lunch hall for breakfast," the guard told him. _We'll probably starve to death before we get there_ , Dr. Drakken thought.

After another two minutes, they had finally arrived after going through what felt like an actual maze. Drakken inwardly cheered and waited for his guard to unlock his handcuffs so he could go get food.

oOoOoOo

Whilst getting his food, Drakken had gotten into an argument with the chef about how disgusting the food looked and had ultimately been blessed with an apple and a banana to eat instead of the mush everyone was being given. It wouldn't satisfy his hunger for long, but it would suffice, he decided.

Drakken looked around for an empty table and found a small one in the corner by the window. He was quick to rush over there and take a seat.

He placed his apple on the seat next to him, saving both the apple and the seat for Shego after remembering she would be there soon. He knew that Shego would refuse to eat the disgusting food being handed out and she might not be as lucky as him to be blessed with an apple or banana so he saved the apple for her.

As he was tapping a tune on the table with his banana, another person sat down in front of him. He looked up from the grey table to the person. He recognised the woman before him as the one who had knocked out Shego, but he couldn't seem to remember her name. It was something to do with poisonous plants.

"Can I help you?" He snarled. He wasn't about to make friends with any of the loonatics in here, especially not the ones who went around hitting his sidekick with table legs.

"No. But our friends are going to be brought in here soon, so I thought we could wait together," the woman replied. She didn't seem annoyed in the slightest by his tone of voice.

Drakken huffed and decided he would start eating his banana whilst he waited for Shego. He would have waited for her but she was taking forever and he was practically _starving_.

The woman in front of him wrinkled her nose as he started to eat the yellow fruit, but other than that, she didn't say anything. Until... "Why is there an apple on the seat next to you?"

"Saving the seat for Shego," he said around a mouthful of banana. The woman clenched her fists and wrinkled her nose again, "don't talk with your mouth full," she growled.

Slightly intimidated, Drakken listened to her and swallowed the food before muttering an apology.

They were both distracted when they sound of four footsteps started at the large entrance to the lunch hall. Drakken swirled in his seat, hoping one of the pairs was Shego.

To his luck, it was. The other three pairs of footsteps belonged to two guards and the blonde girl his sidekick had gotten into a fight with.

Both Drakken and the green woman watched as the guards first unlocked the blonde woman's handcuffs and waited for her to skip off somewhere else. Once the blonde woman had gone to get her food, the guards repeated the process with Shego. His sidekick didn't so much "skip" off as she did 'shuffle' off.

"Does your friend ever lose energy?" Drakken questioned the woman when he saw the blonde interacting with fellow inmates. "Unfortunately no," the green skinned woman replied.

Once the blonde, whose name Drakken had finally remembered was Harley Quinn, had gotten her food, she looked around for her friend and eventually spotted her. She started to skip over with her tray dangerously balanced on one hand.

When she reached the table, she almost dropped her tray until the green woman caught it and placed it down carefully on the table. "Thanks, Red," Harley laughed. Drakken now recalled the blonde calling her friend Red, but that was just a nickname due to her hair.

Drakken looked up when he heared the sound of his ever cheerful sidekick muttering angrily as she stomped over to him empty handed. He knew it.

When Shego found her way to him, he lifted up the apple for her and smiled. She scoffed, but took it anyway.

oOoOoOo

"What are they doing here?" Shego asked once she had taken a seat next to her boss. Drakken threw his banana peal in a nearby bin and answered in as much enthusiasm as her, "green lady was waiting for her pal."

"Hey, we have names mistah!" Came the reply from Harley.

"I know." Drakken said plainly. That resulted in Harley Quinn angrily shovelling food into her mouth. "So, what is your name?" Drakken asked the green woman.

"Poison Ivy. But you can just call me Ivy," she replied in an oddly sultry voice.

"Well, I'm Dr. Drakken and this is my sidekick Shego," Drakken introduced and held out a hand for Ivy to shake.

"Sorry, but I'm poison to the touch. Literally," Drakken drew his arm back when Harley confirmed what she'd said with a hasty nod.

Dr Drakken looked over to Shego, silently communicating with his eyes at the weirdness of the situation.

One thing caught his eye when he looked at his sidekick throwing the core of her apple into the bin. The gloves she was wearing. They were distinctly different to the normal gloves she wore. First of all, they were a different colour, and second of all, they were a little thicker and only went up to her wrists.

"Shego, what are those?" He asked and pointed to the offending items.

"These," she started and twirled her hands as she looked at them, "are 'fire proof' gloves I have been forced to wear so I don't destroy anything else or try and kill my 'fellow inmates'," she informed him. At this, Drakken let out a hearty laugh and held his stomach. Harley and Ivy looked at each other in confusion whilst Shego smirked at him.

Dr Drakken reached over to Shego's hands and removed a first glove, placing it on the table. As he was reaching for the second glove, the sound of at least a dozen guns cocking reached their ears.

The four looked up to see those dozen gloves aiming at him and Shego. "Put the gloves back on, inmate!" One of the guards shouted. Drakken hastily grabbed the glove and shoved it back into Shego's hands for her to put back on.

oOoOoOo

"And that is how I became who I am today, doctor," Drakken sighed. He was in his first therapy session and was leaning back in an arm chair as his assigned therapist sat in front of him taking notes.

"Mhm, and how does your current lifestyle make you feel, Drew?"

oOoOoOo

"I'll show you anger issues!" Shego lunged at the white clad doctor who had merely been doing his job...


	8. Chapter Eight

**We Are Not Insane!**

Chapter Eight:

Three Days Later...

On this particular, stormy day, Dr. Drakken and Shego found themselves in a plain white room full of "loonies" and a "nosey doctor". Each inmate, including themselves, sat on a chair in a circle. There was a doctor sat in the circle holding a clipboard and paper.

Drakken and Shego sat next to each other. On Shego's right sat a man with half a scarred face, angrily flipping a coin, and on Drakken's left sat a man with glasses holding a puppet.

Drakken and Shego had moved as close to each other as possible to avoid having to interact with the men sat next to them.

As Drakken was whispering to Shego some insult aimed at the puppet man, he was addressed by the doctor. "Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us, Drew?" Shego snickered next to him and turned to look at him with a mockingly expectant look on her face.

Drakken stuttered for a spilt second, unsure whether or not he should share his thoughts, but then decided to "man up" as Shego had told him on several occasions.

He coughed awkwardly for a second before, "well, I was just telling my sidekick here," he pointed to Shego, "that this man next to me," he pointed to the puppet man, "was very, um, weird, and that he lets his, um, puppet boss him around too much," he finished lamely.

Shego laughed at his expense and how different what he told everyone else was to what he told her. Drakken glared at her but she merely smiled innocently. The puppet man looked down whilst the puppet itself turned to look at him with its mouth dropped open.

"What's it you, joik?!" The puppet shouted.

"Now, now, Drew, Scarface, we're not here to laugh at other patients and belittle them. We're here to talk about our problems and get along with each other," the doctor chided.

"That _was_ my problem," Drakken muttered in response.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing!"

oOoOoOo

Drakken and Shego sat in the rec room watching _Looney_ _Tunes_ to pass the time. They had around fifteen minutes left of rec time until they had to go back to their cells.

Drakken laughed at _Daffy_ on the TV and tossed the remote up and down. Shego was thinking of a way to escape Arkham whilst watching _Looney Tunes_ , but it was sort of hard when her boss was laughing next to her and she was watching cartoons at the same time.

She looked around, eyeing up all of the guards and the inmates, and then the windows and the bars that prevented escape.

If she could get her gloves off without being seen by any of the guards then she could destroy the metal bars that blocked the windows. After that, she could use either her fist or something else to smash the window. But there was a flaw in her plan, the rec room was two stories high and almost everything was bolted to the floor. She sighed heavily and decided to just continue watching _Looney Tunes_ for now.

Just as she was getting into it, she was distracted when someone snatched the remote contol out of Drakken's hand. Shego looked up to see... Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy again. Ready, but not wanting to, Shego stood up to fight them again. This time she wouldn't turn her back on Ivy.

"What do you want this time?" She growled. Drakken stood up next to her and angrily crossed his arms at them.

Poison Ivy made a flippant gesture with her hand showing they didn't want to fight. "We're not here to start a fight again. We just want to talk. How about over a game of chess?" She pointed over to the table in the corner with a chess board. The table was bolted to the floor where as the chess board was probably just superglued to the table.

Against her better judgement, Shego relaxed from her fighting stance and reluctantly agreed to talk to them, curious as to what they had to say.

She and Drakken followed them over to the table. Shego and Poison Ivy took a seat at the only seats which were opposite each other, and Dr. Drakken and Harley Quinn stood on the other sides of the table.

Ivy started replacing all of the pieces on the chess board after they'd been used by some other inmates.

"Look, we didn't come to play chess, so what do you want?" Shego snapped impatiently. She'd had enough of the duo over the past week. No matter where she and Drakken were, they were somehow also there.

Ivy put a hand in front of her mouth in what was made to look like a completative position, but Shego knew it was to avoid anyone seeing what she was saying. In front of Ivy, and behind Shego, the giant window where the guards stayed sat. Neither could be sure the guards weren't watching them.

"Me and Harley are planning an escape soon. We wanted to know if you two want in?" Ivy informed, and moved her first chess piece.

"Why us? We're not exactly the best of friends," Shego replied, confused, and after consideration moved her one of her own chess pieces.

"Harley's idea," Ivy stated, "she thinks you could be useful, and we know you and your boss both want out as much as us," the entire time, Ivy had only focused on the chess game as she spoke, but at this she lifted her piercing green eyes to meet Shego's own green eyes.

"How could me and Drakken be useful to your escape plan?" Shego laughed. She had no idea who either of these women were and here they were telling _them_ that they could be useful to their escape.

"Your powers are extroadinary. I think that if both me and you used our... gifts, we could make a quick and effective escape," Ivy moved her second chess piece, "plus, you and him aren't from here. If we escaped to Middleton, the Bat wouldn't find any of us there."

"Hold on a minute, how do you know we're from Middleton?!" Shego asked in disbelief.

"I do my research. The second I heard your boss mention yours and Kim Possible's name in the same sentence, I put the pieces together. You're kind of a wanted woman, Shego." Shego huffed and looked at Drakken who had silently been watching the interaction with intrigue. When he saw her looking, he shrugged his shoulders as if to ask _what?_

"Okay, so say we do go agree to escape with you guys, what do we do after? What will you two in Middleton? And how are we going to do it?" Shego relented.

Ivy shared a look with Harley, and the blonde clapped her hands with a small laugh. "Meet Harley in the Arkham gardens tomorrow before lunch, she'll explain it all there." Ivy knocked over one of the chess pieces, forfeitting the game, and left with Harley when the guards started coming in to return to prisoners to their cells.

When the chess piece stopped rolling on the board, the bottom was in plain sight for Shego and Drakken to see. On the bottom of the piece was an Ivy leaf engraved on it.

 **A/N: Oh my gosh, Ivy and Harley are going to escape with Drakken and Shego? But what about Kim and Ron breaking them out?**


	9. Chapter Nine

**We Are Not Insane!**

Chapter Nine:

Ron walked into Kim's kitchen one morning holding a newpaper. He threw it down in front of Kim, who was sat eating her breakfast, and exclaimed, "have you seen this, KP? Everyone knows about Drakken and Shego now. How are we going to get them out?"

Kim took a look at the newpaper, and sure enough there was a huge picture of Drakken and Shego's mugshots along with a large article about their incarceration at Arkham.

"Don't worry, I've got Wade working on it. He should have a plan for us in no time, and then we just have to go through with it. And since when do you read the newspaper?" Kim asked.

"I don't, I stole it from my dad," he explained. "Anyway, are you sure you want to break Drakken and Shego out of Arkham? Don't they belong there?"

"That's the thing, that place is crazy, not _even_ they belong there," Kim said.

"Oh. When we break them out, are they going back to Middleton prison?" Ron further questioned.

"Of course! They may not belong at Arkham, but they definitely belong at Middleton," Kim reassured.

"So couldn't we just get them transferred?"

"I have a feeling Arkham isn't willing to transfer their patients," she admitted.

oOoOoOo

Drakken and Shego both sat on the floor of their cells, facing each other through the glass and conversing about their breakout.

Drakken had finally told Shego about the fact that Kim and Ron were also planning on breaking them out. Shego was shocked and sort of proud to say the least. To think little Kimmie and her boyfriend were going to break two well known criminals out of a prison.

They both now had to decide whether they were going to break out with Harley and Ivy or with Kim and the buffoon.

It was a difficult decision, but they were both leaning towards Harley and Ivy. Kim and Ron could easily send them back to Middleton prison after breaking them out whereas if they broke out with two other prisoners in their position, they wouldn't go back to prison unless some 'hero' busted them.

As both were sat, silently thinking about what they would do, the guards came down their corridor.

"Garden time, inmates!" One of the guards yelled. At that, all of the inmates, including Drakken and Shego, stood up and got ready to hold put their hands through the slot in the door.

Once all of the prisoners were handcuffed and waiting, the guards started escorting them on the long journey to the prison garden.

oOoOoOo

When they got to the garden, the two avoided the guards and other inmates that tried to make conversation with them and made their way over to one of the only two benches to wait for Harley Quinn.

Shego picked up a flower with a few purple petals and started plucking them off to pass the time.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," someone said. Shego and Drakken looked up and spotted a lanky, ashy haired man facing them and pointing at the flower Shego was holding.

"And why not?" Shego asked back. "It's just a flower, there's a hundred more here."

"Well for one, you and him have been seen with Poison Ivy recently, right?"

Drakken and Shego slowly nodded. They hadn't seen this man during any point they were with Harley and Ivy. Someone must have told him that they were with the two. But why would it be a big deal?

"And if you wish to continue living, don't kill the plants. Anyone acquainted with Poison Ivy knows that," the man said.

Suddenly, the man was pushed away from them by Harley. Neither Drakken or Shego had seen the blonde come into the garden, but there she was.

"Oh, don't listen to him. He's just beat up over the time he gave Pammy flowers and she tried to kill him," Harley laughed.

Shego's eyes widened and she looked to Drakken, "she tried to kill him because he gave her flowers?"

"Not because he gave her flowers. Because he tried to give her cut flowers," Harley corrected as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And is that why she isn't in the garden? Because she's not allowed?" Drakken asked.

"Ha! No. She's not allowed in the garden because she keeps killing the guards."

The man that Harley had pushed away chuckled creepily in the corner and Harley pointed to him, "he used to be a doctah here. Red seduced him and made him spring her. Poor thing couldn't get the idea when Ivy said she had no use for him anymore, that's when she tried to kill him. Ol' Batsy came to the rescue, though, and brought 'em back to Arkham. Only difference is he's a prisoner here now," she laughed.

Drakken and Shego carefully nodded their heads and pretended to laugh along. To them, it was worrying how everyone here talked about murder as if it was nothing. As if, if you hadn't killed anyone yet, you couldn't even be deemed a criminal.

Eager to get to the escape plan, Drakken spoke up, "so, the escape plan?"

Harley nodded happily and joined the two on the bench, sitting right between them, "so-"

oOoOoOo

Half an hour later, when their time in the garden was up, all of the prisoners were taken back to their cells where they would stay until lunch.

Shego lay under her bed where she read a magazine she had kindly been given by her therapist per her request. One of the things she had missed the most after being thrown in Arkam, was the villain magazines she used to have Drakken buy her from the store.

They weren't the most interesting, but sometimes they would have some gossip about the villain world or maybe a great idea for a weapon which she would show to Drakken (only for him to take the idea and alter it so much it was nothing like it had been).

 _Psst!_

Ah, back to the reason she was under the bed in the first place. Drakken was, once again, sat across from her own cell and trying to get her attention. Right now, she wouldn't even give him the time of day because he'd made another sidekick remark as if he didn't actually need her and she was just some lowlife employee.

"Is he your boss?" She heard. Confused, she craned her head to look behind her to see where the voice was coming from. It had sounded like it had come from her left but that was impossible because there was only a wall and a ve-

Oh. The voice had come from the airvent next to her, meaning the person in the cell next to her own was speaking to her.

"Yeah, he is," Shego replied after a second. The man in the cel next to her own had never spoken to her before so she was curious as to why now was any different. Plus, it would be funny when Drakken saw she was talking to someone other than him when he obviously wanted her attention.

The man didn't reply for a second and she assumed he must be watching Drakken trying to get her attention. "I'm Crane, by the way. Jonathan Crane," the man greeted.

"Shego," she informed.

"Oh, I know who you are. Everyone does, actually," Crane said.

"I guess they all heard of mine and Harley's fight?"

"Yes, gossip spreads like wildfire around here."

"And what do they say about me?" Shego asked, somehow intrigued not only by this man but by the other prisoners of this place.

Crane was silent for a moment before he replied, "they say you're the sidekick of some blue man, that you should be considered dangerous," he told her.

Shego snickered and turned the page of her magazine now that she was done reading it. "Oh yeah?" She spoke, "and what do they say about you? I've never heard of a Jonathan Crane."

"No, you might not have. But you may have heard of the Scarecrow," there was a hint of malice behind his voice when he said his name, but Shego casually flipped to the next page of her magazine again.

"Nope, never heard of you."

"What?! You've never heard of- ah, never mind," there was a shuffling coming through the vent that sounded like he was moving around on his cot.

"You going to sleep, Craney?" Shego asked.

"First of all, my name is _not_ 'Craney'. And second of all, yes. Yes, I am."

Before Shego could reply, she was distracted by an extra loud _psst!_

She shuffled out from under her cot and threw her magazine on it. "What?!" She demanded when she saw her boss sat on the floor with his hands cupping his mouth.

For a moment, he looked taken aback by her hostility until he answered, "who were you just talking to?"

"Myself," she muttered and turned back to her cot to ignore her boss until tomorrow.


	10. Chapter Ten

**We Are Not Insane**

Chapter Ten:

When Shego woke up the next day, the first thing she noticed was that she couldn't hear any guards or other inmates.

The second thing she noticed, was that when she got up and walked towards the glass, she couldn't _see_ them either.

She looked up and down the corridor, trying to see anyone, but didn't have much luck.

Confused as she was, she walked over to her sink and turned on the water to wash her face. Once she'd washed it, she took some toilet paper and carefully dried it. Unfortunately, that was all she could use to dry her face. It was either that or use the rough material of her uniform to dry it.

As she wondered where everyone was, she glanced at the clock at the end of the corridor. Half ten, the clock read. That meant it was time for breakfast. But why hadn't she been woken up and taken with the other inmates?

Shego huffed loudly and sat back down on her cot after making it. The silence was doing her head in. Before, there was always some kind of noise that she could use to distract herself (even during the night). Now, however, she could barely hear the far away chatter of other inmates in the lunch hall.

Just as she leaned her head on the wall behind her, she heard the sound of heavy footsteps stepping into the corridor she was on.

She hopped up from her cot and hurried to the glass to see who it was. As she stood looking out into the corridor, four guards came into view.

Two of them pushed something that looked like one of those trolleys that were used to carry heavy boxes. Except this one had three straps on it and a top part that was clearly for someone's head. One of them held a white item of clothing that looked oddly like a straight jacket when she noticed the long sleeves. The other held a large ring with several keys on it.

Logically thinking they weren't for her, Shego turned around and started walking back to her cot.

Just as she was sitting down, the squeaking of the trolley wheels stopped, prompting her to look up. When she did, she saw that the four guards had stopped outside of her cell.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Shego asked, leaning back on her hands. Secretly, she knew they were there for her, but the fact that she knew she hadn't done anything to warrant a straight jacket had her leaning back and acting casual in the situation.

The guard that held the straight jacket spoke first, "you're to come with us. It's been decided that you're too dangerous to be walking around here. You're going to max security."

"Decided by who? Have I hurt anyone? Have I killed anyone?" Shego rhetorically asked.

"It doesn't matter who decided it. You're a danger to fellow inmates," it was obvious that the guard was avoiding answering the last questions because they knew she hadn't hurt or killed anyone. Well, except Harley Quinn. But she started the fight.

"I'm not a danger to anyone. I was given these gloves, remember?" Shego held up her hands as for proof.

"You can take off those gloves any time you want without us seeing. This is just a precausion," the guard told her.

Sighing, Shego stood up and walked to the door of her cell where the guard holding the keys quickly unlocked the door for her to step out.

As the one holding the jacket put her in it, the other three aimed their guns at her. _To make themselves feel safe,_ Shego thought with humour.

Now in a straight jacket, she was carefully put on the 'Trolley For Insane People' as Shego had started to call it. She was strapped in by one of the (admittedly hot) guards.

As Shego was wheeled through the halls, heading for the max security area of the asylum, she took the time to think over the logic of the prison.

This place had patients that had killed some of their own on occasion (Poison Ivy for example as she had learned yesterday), yet such prisoners were allowed to walk around the prison without guards breathing down their neck 24/7.

Yet, according to them, she was seen as a danger because of a little fight she got into and because her hands glowed. To her, it was ridiculous. It's not as if she could escape by just punching a wall. Well, actually she could. But then she'd have to get passed the guards with the guns, and she didn't want to get shot.

Shego was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise they now were in a completely different part of the prison now.

She looked around to see, lining the walls on either side, several metal doors with metal bars at the top for windows. There was also a slot on each door which she assumed was to give food handcuff the inmates should they ever be let out.

As uncomfortable as Shego felt being transferred to such an area, she didn't let it show for even a second. She held her head as high as she could with her current position and tried to ignore the shouts from the prisoners behind the metal doors.

At the end of the corridor, there was one more metal door. It was open and she could see there was no one else in there so she knew that, that cell was for her. _Oh joy,_ Shego thought, _a special cell all for me._

The guards unstrapped her from the 'Insane People Trolley' and ushered her into the dark cell with their batons. A quick insult their way had them removing the weapons from her back to allow her to walk in by herself. Not that she could do anything with the straight jacket on anyway.

Shego stood patiently as one of the guards stated undoing the straight jacket. The other three kept their eyes on her, clearly making sure she wasn't going to do anything stupid.

When she was free from the restraint, she flexed her fingers and moved her arms about. She breathed a sigh of relief.

As she sat down on the considerably less comfortable cot, the guards turned to leave.

"This slot here is for your lunch. Lunch is at the same time every day. You'll be let out of your cell if you behave, but only for therapy," one of the guards said as he closed the door. He spoke to her through the metal bars in the door so his voice was a little quiet.

Shego merely nodded at him, showing him she understood. She wasn't happy about the new arrangement. In fact, she hated it. She wasn't even supposed to be in Arkham in the first place, but to be sent to max security at a prison she wasn't supposed to be in...

When the guards left, Shego stood up and punched the wall. She immediately regretted it, though, because it was her powers that gave her, her strength. With the gloves refraining her from using said powers, her hand now felt like it was on fire.

She cradled her hand to her chest as it throbbed and sat back down on her cot.

As she sat, she wondered if Drakken knew she had been moved to max security. If he did, he surely wouldn't be happy about it because she was needed for the break out. She was a big part of that plan.

Minutes went by with her sitting on the cot, staring into space, and trying to think of a way to get out of the cell. So far she had come up with one way. It was messy and there was a chance she wouldn't be able to make it passed the guards with the guns, but it was the only way she could think of.

Shego shifted on the cot and lay down, trying to think of more ways to break out.

She was distracted from a fairly good plan not even ten minutes later when a high pitched laughter started up from one of the patients in the other cells. That then started the other patients off, though none of them could top the laughter that had started all the ruckus.

Shego jumped up from her cot and moved over to the metal door, standing on her tiptoes to peer through the small, barred window.

Annoyed, she shouted at them, "hey, hey, shut up! I'm trying to think here!" This only seemed to make the other inmates laugh louder much to her chagrin.

"Loonies," she muttered as she shuffled back to her cot.

All at once, the second she sat down, the laughter seemed to die down. _That was creepy,_ Shego thought as she lifted her legs onto the cot and shuffled back to the wall.

" _Shego,_ " someone hissed. She looked around, trying to find the person talking, but like with Crane, she could find anyone so she looked for a vent instead.

She got on her hands and knees as she searched the bottom of the walls in the dark cell for a vent.

It didn't take her long to find the small vent on the left wall of her new home so she crawled over to it and peered through, trying to see someone.

When she looked through, she didn't so much see someone as she did see a pair of green eyes that seemed to glow menacingly. A shiver ran down her spine as she matched the voice that was calling her, to this man's eyes.

Deciding she should probably say something, she spoke up, "do I know you?" She asked. The weird man chuckled lowly and it was then she realised it was him that had started the whole laughing thing.

"No, you don't know me. But I know you, I know everyone that comes through those gates," he admitted. She didn't know which gates he was referring to, but then again, she and Drakken had been brought into the asylum in the back of a police van- they didn't see much.

"How do you know me, though? I'm not even supposed to be in this loony bin," she told him as she shifted her weight when her leg started to hurt from her position on the floor.

"Oh, dear, anyone that gets sent to max security in Arkham belongs here," the man laughed.

"Who are you?" Shego demanded, she'd had enough of this man's mocking.

"The Joker, at your service," he greeted, and through the vent Shego could see he had stood up and done some kind of dramatic bow.

"What kind of name is the Joker?" Shego asked.

"What kind of name is Shego?" The Joker questioned back. _He's got a point, not that this name was my choice,_ she thought.

"I hear you got into a fight with Harley Quinn," the Joker continued when Shego didn't say anything. He didn't seem bothered by her lack of response, though.

"Yeah. I would have won, too, if her friend didn't get involved and knocked me out," Shego told him, still a little annoyed at being rendered unconscious.

"Oh, really?" The Joker said, his voice taking on an almost sinister tone.

oOoOoOo

 **A/N: Oh jeeze, the Joker and Shego? What am I doing?**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**We Are Not Insane!**

Chapter Eleven:

Drakken trailed behind two guards with his hands cuffed behind him, heading in the general direction of his assigned therapist's office.

He absolutely hated therapy, it just involved sitting in a room with a person in front of you writing down everything you say as they put words into your mouth and wrongly diagnosed you.

Apparently, though, in Arkham you _had_ to go to therapy so you could be diagnosed and then work on getting better. _Pah,_ he thought, _I'll show them 'getting better'._

The guards in front of him stopped outside of a wooden door and turned to him. He turned around to see another guard holding a gun whilst one of the other two unlocked his handcuffs.

Once his hands were free, he turned back around and was led into the room by the guards. As he took a seat in front of his therapist, one of the guards told the therapist, '"we'll be outside should you need us. Just give us a shout," his therapist thanked them and shooed them out with his hand.

Both Drakken and his therapist, Dr Smith, sat in silence for a few seconds as Smith wrote a few notes on his clipboard. Drakken watched in irritation as Smith scribbled out something and began to rewrite.

Unable to take anymore of the annoying sound of pen on paper, Drakken snapped, "hello?! Aren't you going to talk to me?" Dr Smith looked up as if he'd just remembered he was there and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry," he apologised with a laugh, "I was just filling out this form," he waved the paper at Drakken to show him what he was talking about, but it was too fast for him to read so he just made a noise of acceptance and crossed his arms.

Once his shrimp had finished filling out the form (thankfully he'd picked up the pace), Smith placed it on his desk and finally turned his attention to his patient.

"Now, Drew, you mentioned in your last session that you planned to take over he world one day?" Dr Smith started, "why is that? Why do you want to take over the world?"

Drakken uncrossed his arms and shifted in his seat as he started tapping on the arm of the chair, refusing to answer.

"Come on now, Drew, this will only work of you cooperate," Dr Smith chided.

Drakken looked at Dr Smith for a moment before a smile spread across his face and he sat up in his chair. "Okay, doc, but if I answer your questions, you have to answer some of mine in return," Drakken proposed.

His therapist looked understandably unsure at the proposition, but after a brief moment's hesitation, he smiled once more and accepted. He repeated his first question to Drakken for him to answer.

Drakken pressed the tips of his fingers together as he began to explain why he wanted to take over the world, "well, you see, when I was a college student, my classmates would always ridicule me and my ideas-"

After a long and complicated story, with several side stories, Dr Drakken had eventually explained why he wanted to take over the world. Dr Smith stood up, pushed his glasses back up his nose, and took another piece of blank paper from the side.

He sat back down and finished taking notes on his new piece of paper. When he finished that, he placed his pen down and stretched his fingers as he addressed a proud-looking Drakken, "well, that was a very... interesting story. And, I can see you're very passionate about world domination," he said slowly.

Drakken nodded with his proud expression never leaving his face. Dr Smith turned back to his notes after stretching his fingers, "I just want to talk about this one-"

"Ah, ah, doc, I get to ask you a question now," Drakken interrupted with a frown.

"Of course. I almost forgot, my apologies. Ask away," Dr Smith said.

"Good. Now, I want to ask something that's been on mine and a few other inmates' minds..." Dr Smith nodded for him to continue, "where is my sidekick, Shego?" Drakken growled.

Dr Smith leaned back in his seat and frowned in confusion, picked up his pen and started chewing on the lid, "what do you mean 'where is she'? She's in her cell like she always is," Dr Smith told him around his pen.

"No, she's not. Me and every other inmate were taken for breakfast the other day and when we came back, she was gone. She hasn't been back since. Now I know she hasn't escaped for two reasons. One, it would have been announced. And two, she wouldn't leave without me. I'm her boss, we're like a little evil family, actually," Drakken smiled fondly at the last part, but then resumed his glare when he remembered he was supposed to be angry.

Dr Smith stuttered for a moment as he processed this information. "I-I don't know where she is. There's been no announcement of a breakout, you're right, but I also haven't been informed of any transfers. She's my patient, too, and I would know if she'd broken out or been transferred.

"I tell you what, I'll look into it. I promise. In the meantime, however, we need to get this session over, we've still got another ten minutes," Dr Smith promised.

Dr Drakken nodded, agreeing to continue, but he was most definitely confused. How could an entire prison with guards that carried weapons and patients that could kill said guards like it was nothing, lose a patient? Something weird was going on and Drakken had to find Shego before she got caught up in it.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**We Are Not Insane!**

 **A/N:** **Yay, another Drakken chapter *smiley face***

Chapter Twelve:

Drakken muttered angrily the entire way to the rec room. He'd been going over what his therapist had said (three days ago!), but it didn't make sense to him. How could Shego just disappear without anyone knowing? The security at Arkham was absolute garbage, he came to realise.

He took his favourite seat on the faded red sofa once he was let into the rec room, and turned on _Looney Tunes_. Admittedly, it wasn't as fun without Shego, but it gave him something to do instead of moping around.

Behind him, the doors to the rec room opened and he heard two pairs of footsteps enter, but he didn't bother turning around.

It was only when the owners of the footsteps sat on either side of him that he turned away from the TV.

On one side of him was Poison Ivy, and on the other was Harley Quinn. Like him, they'd both noticed Shego's absence.

They were both adamant that Shego was involved in the escape plan so any chance they got, they came up to him and pestered him about her whereabouts.

He'd told them what his therapist had said about looking into it, but they still wouldn't leave him alone.

"What do you want?" He snapped before they could talk.

"We just wanted to know if ya'd heard anything about Shego?" Harley asked whilst holding her hands up after he'd snapped.

With a sigh, he gave up on trying to watch _Looney Tunes_ , "no, I haven't," he dully said.

In that moment, bright red, blaring lights lit up along with a loud siren going off. Drakken looked up, startled, whilst Harley and Ivy didn't seem the least bit bothered.

Drakken stared around and watched as the guards all left their little 'safety booth'. "What's going on?" Drakken questioned the women either side of him.

"Breakout," Ivy sighed and changed the channel to something to do with gardening.

"This sorta thing happens all the time. This is actually the longest we've gone without someone breaking out," Harley explained with a smile on her face that almost looked like she was proud of her fellow inmates.

"I wonder who it was this time," Ivy said as her eyes followed a guard that had come into the rec room to make sure everyone was staying calm.

Harley jumped up off the couch and waited for Ivy to stand with her, "let's find out." The two women walked over to the guard who looked mildly nervous, and were soon joined by an equally curious Drakken.

Harley put a hand on hand on the guards shoulder and practically shouted a greeting, "hiya, Jimbo!"

The guard removed her hand carefully and stuttered out, "hello, Harley."

"So, who is it this time? Scarecrow? Two-Face? Or maybe Zsasz?" She laughed at the last one, and so did Ivy, both of them obviously sharing some kind of joke.

Jimbo tightened his hand on his gun, "I'm not sure yet. Haven't heard back from the others."

"Do ya think ya could ask? We haven't had any good gossip in a while," Harley nudged him in the side with a chuckle.

"I'm not sure I'm allowed," he said.

"We're gonna find out anyway, might as well tell us now," Ivy persuaded.

Before the guard could agree or disagree, a voice came through his walkie talkie. Drakken couldn't understand a word he was saying because the sound of static seemed to drown it out, but the guard understood him perfectly and sent back a reply.

"Yes, I'm in the rec room," the guard, Jimbo, said.

When the guard on the other side of the walkie talkie spoke next, Drakken could hear him, "okay, well, Charlie is injured so he's been sent to the medbay."

"How did Charlie get injured? Who escaped?" Jimbo cast a glance at Harley when he asked the second question.

"There were two inmates that escaped- The Joker and Shego," he informed, "Shego gave Charlie at least second degree burns on his neck," the guard continued.

Ivy, Harley, and Drakken all shared looked. Admittedly, Ivy and Harley looked more shocked than Drakken.

Harley angrily walked back over to the couch with clenched fists, Ivy following her. Harley then started pacing back and forth, practically grinding her teeth. Honestly, Drakken didn't know why she was so peeved about the escape. Shego would always come back for her boss. Hopefully...

"That lousy creep escaped without me?! Oh, I'm gonna have him for this. And replacing me with her?! What's she got that I don't?!" Harley raved.

"Glowing hands that can break him out of max security?" Ivy supplied only to get a glare from Harley. She smartly kept quiet and allowed her friend to rant as the alarms continued whining in the background.

As Harley calmed down, she took a seat on the couch whilst taking deep breaths. Both Drakken and Ivy joined her and waited for her to speak.

When she finally did, it was in a low, almost vengeful, voice, "alright, new break out plan..."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**We Are Not Insane**

 **A/N: Wow, I can't believe I've written thirteen chapters now... This story is getting long.**

Chapter Thirteen:

Drakken, Harley, and Ivy crouched low by a grey, brick wall, watching the guards patrol the area with their guns and flashlights. They were currently on phase one of their breakout plan. Phase one was get passed the guards and even that was proving difficult. It seems Arkham had tightened the security since the last breakout.

"Okay, we'll go one at a time. As soon as the guard turns his back, one of us will run to the other wall there," Harley said, pointing to another wall that would hide them from the guard, "as soon as we're all over there, things should be easy. There'll be less security cause that hall just holes up Schizophrenics and sociopaths," she laughed quietly, "I'll go first."

Harley watched the guard go back and forth a few times before she made her move, running softly across the hallway to the other wall and hiding around it. The tree held their breath, praying the guard wouldn't spot Harley. They all let out the breath when it had been at least two minutes and he still hadn't noticed.

Now it was Drakken's turn.

oOoOoOo

"What do you think Drakken and Shego are doing right now?" Ron asked casually as he put business trousers on in a jet. "I don't know. It's late at night, though, so they're probably in their cells," Kim answered, pulling on a white blouse. "True, true," replied Ron.

Both were currently flying to Arkham as part of their plan to break Drakken and Shego out of Arkham. It had taken a while but thanks to Wade, they'd come up with the perfect plan. They would play the role of two employees from another asylum/ prison looking for new prisoners to take off Arkham's hands. They would 'choose' Drakken and Shego and then transfer them ASAP. It wasn't the best plan but it was the best they could come up with without being found out.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator once she was fully dressed. Wade came up on the screen when she'd pressed a button, "so, what's the sitch?" She asked.

"Well, not much. But there us one thing," he trailed off, unsure how to tell her. "What is it?" She pressed and sat down on one of the jet seats. "Well, yesterday, there was a breakout at Arkham," he started, "and Shego was one of the people that broke out," he finally told her.

"Oh... Are we still able to do the mission?" She asked after a silence.

"I don't think so, Kim, it's too risky," Wade told her, causing her to sigh in resignation. Why couldn't Shego just be patient and wait for them?! Kim thought.

As Kim was thinking of how she could break out Drakken by himself, she remembered something Wade had said, "wait, who did Shego break out with?"

"Oh, it was some big time villain called the Joker," Wade informed. Kim thought for a moment, trying to recognise the name when it sounded familiar. "That name is familiar... Hey, can you do some research? If we can locate him, we can find Shego, then maybe we can get Drakken out of Arkham," Kim said, hopeful. Thing would go much smoother when breaking out Drakken if they had Shego helping them. "Sure thing, Kim, I'll start now," Wade said and when Kim thanked him, he disappeared from the screen.

Kim sighed heavily, annoyed at how complicated things had suddenly gotten. She got up from her chair to see Ron behind her, tangled up in his shirt. She laughed a little and went over to help him.

Once Ron was out of his shirt and back in his own clothes, she started heading towards the cockpit to inform the pilot that he needed to turn around because the mission was off.

As she entered, she felt he jet slowing down in the air. The pilot turned to her, "here we are, miss Possible. Where would you like me to land?" He asked her in a heavy Italian accent. As she was getting ready to tell him the mission was off, the sound of loud sirens reached her ears. She and the pilot turned to look out the window to see Arkham in the distance, lights flashing red.

"What's going on over there?" She asked herself, yet the pilot answered her, "it seems someone has broken out," he told her.

She watched the Asylum, transfixed on the lights flashing red. This prison was much more daunting than the prison in Middleton when there was a break out.

"Hey, is that the prisoners that broke out?" Ron asked, and Kim jumped, having not realised he was behind her. She leaned forward, trying to get a better look at the small people below.

The longer she looked, the more she realised there was something different about the three prisoners below. One was green and the other was... blue. Kim only knew one person tbat was blue, and she was sure there wasn't that many blue people in Arkham. It must be Drakken! She thought.

"That's Drakken," Kim declared and pointed out the window at the three below. "Really?" Ron asked, and tried to get a better look, too. "Yes, let's go," she thanked the pilot for all his help and took Ron's hand, quickly shoving a parachute into his arms and putting her own on.

Once they both had their parachutes on securely, the door to the jet slowly opened. Kim jumped first and let herself fall for awhile, listening to the panicked yell from Ron, indicating he'd jumped, too.

From the corner of her eye, she saw him opening his parachute and she followed his lead for once. They both slowly decended and landed about a metre or two infront of Drakken and the other two.

The prisoners continued running, giving Kim and Ron time to take off the parachutes, until they stopped short when they noticed the teen heroes. "Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted in surprise.

"Hey," Kim mocked waved at him. "We're here to break you out. Oh wait, you're already doing that," she rolled her eyes, clearly disappointed in him.

"Yes, well, you were taking too long," Drakken sneered, crossing his arms.

"Isn't she supposed to be a hero? Why would she break you out?" Ivy asked.

"I asked her to," Drakken informed.

"And she said yes? Man, we should start asking B-Man to break us out, Red," Harley said to Ivy with a wide grin.

"Would you like me to dispose of these two?" Ivy asked Drakken, pointing to Kim and Ron. "What to you mean 'dispose'?" Drakken replied.

Ivy lazily lifted a hand and pointed it towards the heroes. Suddenly, the grass beneath Ron and Kim grew to enormous sizes and tightly wrapped itself around the two, encasing them in a cocoon until only their faces were visible.

"What the-" Drakken started, only to be cut off by Harley, "ya lousy kids won't stop us from getting to Mistah J!" She yelled. Ivy grabbed her wrist and started running off in the direction they'd previously been going. Drakken reluctantly followed them, leaving Ron and Kim tied up in the plants.

oOoOoOo

Shego leaned back in her chair, lazily. She was currently hiding out at the Joker's hideout. She didn't exactly know where the Joker himself was, he'd wandered off the second they arrived at his hideout.

When the Joker had wandered off, she'd taken it upon herself to go find some food. The slop they'd served at Arkham had been disgusting and most days, she found herself refusing meals.

She'd luckily found a small kitchen in her search. She had walked over to the small refridgerator, but found it wasn't even on, meaning the food in there wouldn't be edible. Most of the food in the cupboards were either out of date or just plain disgusting, so she decided to find entertainment elsewhere, hence lounging around in a chair. It wasn't exactly the most fun thing to do, but there wasn't much else to do unless she wanted to play with the hyenas she soon found out the Joker had.

Slowly, she spun around on the chair she was in, looking up at the decaying ceiling above her. It smelled a lot like mould in the hideout due to it being an abandoned theme park and most of it being made of wood. Clearly the Joker hadn't been thre in a while.

She lit up plasma in both her hands and decided to entertain herself by throwing plasma balls between each hand. It was weird how if she threw plasma at her hands it didn't hurt in the least, yet if she got any plasma on any other part of her body, it burned like hell.

A door slamming open behind her made her jump out of her skin and fall on the floor, so absorbed in her thoughts was she. Angrily, she stood up and spun around, ready to roast the intruder. When she saw the Joker's unsettling, grinning face staring back at her, she put out her plasma and refrained herself.

"Why do that?!" She growled, referring to him barging into the room. She didn't even know why she'd escaped with that freak. "I have a plan..." He said in his creepy voice.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**We Are Not Insane!**

Chapter Fourteen:

About half an hour after Drakken and the two women had run off, Kim and Ron were thankfully found by members of the GCPD who had been looking for the three villains.

They were cut free of the thick plants and led to the entrance gated of Arkham where several more GCPD officers were. Before they could leave, they had to tell the Comissioner (Gordon) what had happened and who they were.

Just as they were about to leave, the sound of fabric billowing caught their attention. They both turned around simultaneously to see a man wearing a weird outfit behind them. Most of his face was covered but it was clear he had a stern expression on his face.

"Um, hey, dude," Ron started, feeling uncomfortable under the man's stare. "I heard you got caught up in Poison Ivy's vines," the man simply said.

"Uh, yeah... Who are you?" Kim asked. She had a feeling this was the man who had arrested Shego and Drakken in the first place. "I'm Batman," he introduced in a deep, almost raspy voice.

Kim and Ron shared a look. "Okay, well, it's nice to meet you Batman," Kim claimed.

"What were you doing on Arkham property?" Batman questioned, clearly not in the mood for pleasantries. Knowing they couldn't tell him the truth, that they'd been there to break out Drakken and Shego, Kim settled for using their hero status to lie, "well, we went there because we were informed that there had been a breakout."

"Who did you hear that from?"

"From our sidekick, Wade," Ron said.

"And who are you?" Batman pressed.

"What is this? An interrogation?" Ron chuckled nervously. Kim looked at him then at Batman, "I'm Kim Possible, this is Ron Stoppable," she informed calmly.

Batman stared at them silently before nodding and moving passed them in the direction of Commisioner Gordon. Kim and Ron looked at each other with confusion.

Kim told Ron they should get out of there and Ron agreed, following her as she led the way.

《》《》

Drakken, Harley, and Ivy all rushed inside of the large yet worn down greenhouse, thankful to get out of the cold. They each breathed a sigh of relief and headed further in, stepping over dying plants that Ivy would surely take care of later.

The two women eventually led the way into a small conservatory area out back where two loungers sat, surrounded by less plants than the rest of the greenhouse. They each took a seat on a lounger, leaning back and relaxing for the first time since they'd been arrested.

Drakken stood awkwardly in front of them, not sure what to do. He was sure they'd be engaging in villainous activities as soon as they escaped, but it seemed they didn't want to. He pulled at the collar of his prison jumpsuit, suddenly realising it felt stuffy in the greenhouse.

He coughed to grab their attention, suddenly feeling small under their scrutinizing gaze. "Um, what do we do now? Are we going to find Shego and that Joker guy?" He nervously asked.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" Harley jumped from the lounger she was sat on and ran over to one side of the conservatory. She pushed some plants out of the way, revealing an overly large mallet with red and blck patterns on it.

With no effort, she picked it up and slung it over her shoulder. Drakken gulped, suddenly realising how strong she must be. And with Ivy's weird plant stuff, he had to play his cards right, he decided.

"Come on, Red. We gotta find Mr J an' that tramp that stole my puddin'," Harley told Ivy. It took almost everything in him to not comment on the insult aimed at Shego.

"We _just_ escaped, Harls," Ivy pointed out, "can't we wait until tomorrow?"

"No! Fer all we know they could be all ovah each other right now!" Harley exclaimed in anger. "I highly doubt it, Harley, but okay," Ivy sighed and got up the lounger.

With the wave of her hand, some of the plants on another side of the conservatory sprung to life and parted to reveal draws. Ivy walked over and opened the top draw, taking out a red and black jumpsuit and handing it to Harley.

She then closed the draw and took some facepaint and makeup off the top of the draw for the blonde. She tossed it to her and turned back to the draw to take her own makeup which consisted of only some mascara and a brown pencil Drakken had never seen before.

"What about me? I don't have my outfit anymore," he told them, suddenly realising he only had his prison jumpsuit. The two women looked at each other and smiled, "I'm sure we can find something for you," Ivy said.

《》《》

An hour later, Ivy and Harley were both dressed and ready. Honestly, Harley may have a jester-like vibe to her, but Drakken never imagined her wearing a jester outfit with white facepaint and an eyemask. As for Ivy, Drakken simply found himself gulping at her revealing outfit.

Just as they were about to leave the greenhouse, they found themselves bumping into another woman. Drakken distinctly heard Ivy mutter something along the lines of 'great', whilst he heard Harley let out an excited squeal.

The woman stood confidently in front of them, wearing a black, leather catsuit with goggles on her head and a wip at her hip. She grinned at the sight of Harley and Ivy, "I thought you'd be here," she claimed.

"Oh yeah?" Ivy asked with a grimace.

"Jeeze, enthusiastic much," the woman rolled her eyes. "You were supposed to look after my greenhouse," Ivy retorted.

"I tried, Pammy, I promise," the other woman defended, now showing a little bit of fear. "I forgot to water them _on_ _e_ day because I got caught up with the Bat and then next day, they were dying. They wouldn't come back, no matter what I did," she recalled.

"You're lucky I can bring them back," Ivy threatened.

"Come on, guys! We just escaped. I can't believe ya arguin' already," Harley whined as if it was a regular occurance. The other two muttered apologies to Harley.

"Who's this?" The woman asked after a brief silence. "This is Dr. Drakken, he got sent to Arkham not long ago and we brought him with us cause his sidekick escaped with the Joker," Ivy explained.

"Oh, Shego?" The woman asked.

"Ya know 'er?" Harley asked in disbelief.

"Not really, she was just on the news because of the breakout. And her and the Joker robbed an explosives store last night," she hastily added the last part, knowing she should tell them, but already anticipating Harley's response.

"They... They robbed an explosives store?" Harley repeated. With a growl, Harley hit the floor with her giant mallet, causing Drakken to jump in fear and the other two to wince. "Robbing stores with Mistah J is _my_ job! Not hers!" She shouted.

Grabbing Ivy's arm, she stormed out of the greenhouse, "come on! You too, Kitty!" She called after her. Drakken and the woman shared a look and reluctantly followed Harley.

 **A/N: Did I really add Catwoman to complete the Gotham City Sirens? Yes, yes I did. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**We Are Not Insane**!

 **Just a small chapter, but I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Fifteen:

Harley, Drakken, Catwoman, and Poison Ivy climbed into a jeep that had been revealed to be hidden beneath a blanket of English ivy. Harley and Ivy got in the front, whilst Dr. Drakken and Catwoman got in the back. The latter looked over at the blue man and raised an eyebrow.

Harley shoved the keys in the ignition and started up the car before anyone had their seatbelts on. Changing the gear, she slammed her foot down on the acceleration, making the tires squeal before the car started to move at a dangerous speed. Drakken flew back at the force and quickly scrambled to pull his seatbelt on, along with Catwoman and Poison Ivy. The red and black jeep swerved in and out of the few cars on the road as it made its way to the other side of town.

oOoOoOo

The Joker laughed madly as he danced around the amusement park with a revolver in hand. He swung it around dangerously and kicked a bucket over, just because he felt like it.

Shego covered her ears as she trailed behind the scrawny man. "Will you quit laughing?!" She finally snapped, grinding her teeth. The Joker did stop laughing, but he turned around to look at her with his permanent smile. "Or what?" He asked innocently with a sinister undertone. "Just stop laughing," Shego replied, uncovering her ears. The Joker chuckled and turned back around, continuing their journey to the unstabe rollercoaster at the end of the amusement park.

The two eventually reached the ride which they had been able to see from the otherside of the park. Shego stopped next to the ride and folded her arms, watching Joker as he spun the revolver around his index finger and whistled to himself. The clown walked over to the control panel and stepped up to it. "How are you going to turn it on?" Shego asked, "there's no power here," she pointed out, rolling her eyes. The Joker lookes at her and raised an eyebrow, still smiling. Without taking his eyes off her, he reached for a switch pushed it, making the ride whirr to life and slowly start. The car on the track started moving, heading towards a turn which lead to a tunnel.

"I thought there was no power here?" Shego asked, looking around at the other rides which were void of life. "Oh, there's power alright," Joker laughed, "come on, kiddo, let me show you around." He placed a hand on her back and lead her in the direction of another ride.

oOoOoOo

The Jeep screeched to a halt in front of the gates to the amusement park. Grey smoke rolled from underneath the back wheels.

Drakken stared ahead with wide eyes as his heart pounded within his chest. He was sure he was going to die during the car ride, but apparently he'd survived. Even after another car had almost crashed into the side of their car.

Catwoman shot him an amused look as she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car with an angry Harley Quinn. Following her, Drakken took off his own seatbelt and got out.

When all four of them were out, they made their way to the closed gate. Harley turned to Ivy with a scowl on her face that didn't seem to want to go away, "can you unlock this, Red?" She asked, putting her hands on her hip. "Of course," Ivy replied. Without Ivy having to move, some nearby plants followed the orders Harley had given and slithered up to a giant padlock on the gate. They weeved in and out of the chains joined to the padlock and grew and gree until the chains broke apart. Harley pulled the broken chain and padlock off of the gate and threw it to the ground.

Now that the gate was unlocked, Harley pushed it open and led the way into the amusement park that was currently springing to life one ride at a time.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**We Are Not Insane!**

Chapter Sixteen:

The batmobile came to a screeching halt right in front of the gates to the amusement park, almost crashing into a red and black jeep, but missing by mere centimetres.

Batman pressed a button and all of a sudden, Alfred's face came up on a screen on the dashboard of the vehicle.

"Goodevening, Master Bruce," Alfred greeted in his usual polite manner. "Goodevening, Alfred," Batman said back. "How many life forms in the park?"

"I ran a scan a moment ago and from what I can see there's only six," he informed, showing a scan of the amusement park. "Does that include henchmen?" Batman asked.

"Unfortunately no. Should I send someone to help? Perhaps young Master Grayson?" Alfred suggested, the screen returning to him. "No, I can handle it," he said.

"Of course, Master Bruce," agreed Alfred with a curt nod. "While I'm in there, can you do some research on Dr Drakken and Shego?" Batman requested. He'd already told Alfred about the pair when he first sent them to Arkham, but now it seemed the two were a lot more capable than he'd previously thought. "Certainly. Anything else?"

"Try Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, too," Batman said after a quick thought. "Of course," Alfred said.

"I think that's all," Batman told Alfred.

"Good luck in there," Alfred said, knowing he'd need it. "Thanks," Batman nodded and turned off the screen.

With another button press, the batmobile opened up, allowing him to swiftly hop out of the vehicle.

oOoOoOo

"This place is creepy," Drakken muttered to himself, looking at the piercing eyes of animatronics and painted clowns on rides. A nearby ride sprung to life, causing him to squeal and hide behind Catwoman who rolled her eyes and stepped away from him.

"Where did you get him, again?" Catwoman asked Harley and Ivy, somehow managing to make her question sound sensual, rather than curious. "Arkham. He played a key part in our escape," Harley told Catwoman with a smile.

"What did he do? Distract the guards?" Catwoman rose an eyebrow, taking in Drakken's on-edge expression. "No, he opened up the dyers," Harley laughed. Ivy smirked and Catwoman joined in on the laughter, though hers was a lot less maniacal.

The four continued on their journey through the amusement park, keeping an eye out for Joker or Shego on the way.

Inwardly Drakken just wanted to find Shego and get out of there. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't quite recall how he'd gotten caught up in the mess in the first place. All he remembered was Shego escaping Arkham without him. Obviously that was the main issue.

He didn't really know _who_ the Joker was, but the three women he was with clearly had a vendetta against him. Catwoman had gotten caught up in the mess like him, but she seemed more than happy to accompany them on their way find the Joker. He honestly pitied the Joker guy- he knew what it was like to have a woman coming after him. He spent almost 24/7 with Shego, after all. Of course, Shego didn't try to kill him, but she was always hurting him when he said or did something wrong. Despite the fact that she was always putting him down with her snide comments and insults, he really did miss her, and wanted to find her so they could get out of there.

oOoOoOo

The Joker and Shego stood at the top of the roller coaster track, peering down at the four people down below. The Joker was crouched down and laughing quietly to himself, whilst Shego leaned carelessly against the only barrier keeping her from falling to her death.

"Who's the blue guy?" The Joker asked Shego, hoping she would know. "That's my boss," Shego reluctantly admitted.

"And what's his name?"

"Dr Drakken, but trust me- if he's a doctor of anything, it's of stupidity," Shego scoffed, pulling away from the barrier. The Joker stood up so he was now standing a head taller than Shego. "And why is he here?"

"I dunno. Why are any of them here? How did they escape from Arkham so soon after us?"

"I think I can answer that. In the meantime, let's get to work, we have a bat to kill," Joker said, spotting the caped cruisader on the other side of the park.

oOoOoOo

Batman made his way through the park, keeping an eye out for any of the six villains he had come to get. To him, it was the oddest alliance- but then again, he'd seen weirder things. According to a quick update from Alfred, four of the six were only a few metres ahead of him, and the other two were near the rollercoaster at the other end of the park. He asked Alfred to figure out who exactly he would be going up against.

As Batman turned a corner and looked around, loud, insane laughter came through the many speakers at the amusement park. Batman quickly spun in circles, trying to find the Joker, or any of the other villains, but didn't find anyone.

He was about to start running towards the main area of the park, when something grabbed his cape and pulled him backwards, making him to a backwards roll before he could get to his feet. He was plunged into darkness with he sound of doors slamming shut behind him.

When he could finally get to his feet, he was met with only several pairs of glowing eyes staring at him through the darkness. He quickly turned on nightvision mode, allowing him to see what, or who, was looking at him.

As soon as he could see, he was attacked by one owner of the glowing eyes- an animatronic. The other animatronics soon joined in and started attacking him.

oOoOoOo

"Where's that laughter coming from?" Drakken asked desperately, looking around and trying to find the source. "It's the speakers," Ivy sighed, getting fed up with his paranoia. "No doubt it's live feedback, though," she muttered, keeping an eye out.

"Guys?" Catwoman called, grabbing their attention. The other three turned to her, and saw not just Catwoman, but a multitude of clown animatronics gathering in front of them.

Harley swung her large mallet and rested it on her shoulder, ready to destroy them should they attack, whilst Catwoman held her whip in her hands. Drakken looked confilcted on what to do. He'd always gotten Shego to fight for him in past and she'd never complained too much. What was he supposed to do now?

Before he could come to a decision, they animatronics ran forward with the manic laughter coming through the speakers on their chests.


End file.
